


No. 78: Write Their Name in the Sand

by CallipygianGoldfish



Series: 101 Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 101 Ways to Say I Love You, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallipygianGoldfish/pseuds/CallipygianGoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Clint Barton does not like jungles, deserted islands, and especially not deserted islands with jungles. He has reasons for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. 78: Write Their Name in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my blog turning one today, of course I have to abandon Clint Barton in the middle of nowhere... Partly inspired by the leaflet and partly to say thank you to anyone who's stuck with me :D

Clint isn’t crazy. At least, he’s pretty sure he isn’t. However, after 2 days and a few hours with only a small bottle of clean water, he may be hallucinating the miraculous rescue he’s been dreaming about for at least a day. Circling back around, the black standard-issue SHIELD helicopter aimed towards the beach, kicking up sand as it went. Logically, it wasn’t sent from heaven, but it was certainly a sight for Clint’s sore eyes. The rainforest behind him stirred with the propellers, blowing stray leaves into his makeshift shelter and forcing him to throw a hand up. 

He’ll certainly be glad to get away from this godforsaken rock. Having disbanded the current drug ring smuggling goods to the mainland, he didn’t think he’d have to wait this long for an extraction. Especially after everything on the island decided it wanted to kill, eat or just chew slowly on him, even if it was inanimate. 

“Agent Barton.” Agent Coulson disembarked from the pilot door and ran across the sand, ducking under the slowing blades.

“Coulson. Knew you’d be back.” Clint would have grinned like a lunatic but he was quite aware of the perilous state of his wind lashed lips. Ow, he’d have to borrow some of Nat’s lip balm, she always seemed to have a hidden cache somewhere.

“Of course Barton. There may have been, ah, a slight hiccup with the retrieval however. Apologies for the delay.” A slight frown passed over Coulson’s face as he passed Clint a bottle of water and a few tablets. “Take these, slowly mind you, and let’s get you out of here.” Clint greedily gulped both down in a mouthful and ignored Phil’s glare as they both started walking towards the helicopter. The cockpit was clean, dry, but most importantly didn’t smell of rotting seaweed. 

“Sounds good to me. Hey, I swear you weren't even meant to be this side of the hemisphere, Phil?” Coulson shuffled a bit and pushed his shades further up his nose. 

“Well yes, I’m not technically here. The previous pilot was incompetent and refused to land in the middle of the jungle. Something about trees, I think. After the second morning somebody decided that we had better use of you alive than as a desiccated corpse.” Phil said.

“Ah, so it wasn't just ‘cause you missed me, love?” Clint winked at Phil and settled his headset, grimacing slightly as it brushed raw sunburn.

“No.” Phil said shortly, studiously avoiding eye contact and flipping switches busily, even if it was just the air con.

“That’s a yes then. So what took you so long to find me on a 2km long island?”

“We also had to stop along the way to apprehend some lovely people you managed to piss off. You were aware you were being stalked by several irate pirates, right?” 

“Ah, might have done...” Clint trailed off as the rotor blades started spinning and both men took a few seconds to confirm statistics. “Or might not have, it’s pretty hard to tell at night when most people you see just start shooting at you. How’d you know where I was then?” Phil smiled and gestured at the beach.

“A little hard to miss, don’t you think?” he said. Clint huffed when he saw his handiwork below them.

“Well it worked, didn’t it? And aw look, romantic. I even wrote your name.” Phil suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

“SHIELD is not my name.”

“Is.” Clint said, stretching in his chair and preparing to sleep for the majority of the return journey. His first stop when they arrived home was going to be the shower, where he hoped to eradicate the sand lodged in the places no rock should go.

“Is not. It’s not anyone’s name. And don’t shake your socks out in here, you’ll get sand everywhere.” Phil said, ignoring the pout Clint gave him.

“Hey, everyone knows SHIELD revolves around you, so yes, it might as well be your name. Phil or SHIELD Boss Man, it’s all the same.” 

“It really isn’t.” They continued to bicker happily as they pulled away from the beach and left the island behind, complete with a larger body count than before. Across the sand lies “SHIELD” spelled out with haphazard palm branches. Below it, sand scraped with a foot spells “YOU BASTARDS”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the author's happiness :3  
> Come visit me on tumblr? My username is exactly the same, callipygiangoldfish.tumblr.com


End file.
